Welcome to My Life!
by Lanel
Summary: I ran away from my step-family and hid at Tsubasa's house only to be found out after a month due to one of his cousins stupidity. So, he put me under this innocent -coughs- bystander's care who goes by the name Hyuuga Natsume
1. Running away from home

This used to filled with me rambling on and on about the full summary but I cleared it to make give this story more suspense ;]

This story is **lightly** based on Snow White!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running away from home

-

'_Phase 2 of the plan is done. Mikan, go right now!'_

As soon as I received that message from my cell phone, I jumped off from the window in my room and ran towards the parked car as quietly as possible. When I entered the car, the driver called Tsubasa from his cell phone and told him that I'm in the car. After a few minutes, out came Tsubasa with Shion and her _lovely_ daughters – Luna and Sumire tailing behind him. I hid myself, making sure that they won't see me from there. Tsubasa bade his goodbyes to them and entered the car as if nothing had happened. When he entered the car, he signalled the driver to drive back to his mansion; the driver nodded and started their journey back home.

I stayed hidden for awhile until Tsubasa signalled me to go out of my hiding place as my house is not in sight; I nodded at him and went out of my hiding place just to see the familiar neighbourhood that I'm going to leave.

Tsubasa let me settle myself and asked me, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and I can see that his eyes held worry, "Don't worry I'm fine." I replied back to him with a smile.

"Okay then." He said with a relieved tone and left me alone in my thoughts.

You might be wondering, what's happening right now, right? Let me tell you the story my life. My name is Mikan Sakura and I just ran away from my _step-family_. Why am I running away from them? Simple really, I'm treated like shit at that place and I've had enough of that type of life, I want to be free that's why. How come Tsubasa's here? I asked for his help and he readily complied with it.

You see, Tsubasa and I are what you call best friends; we were always there for each other when something bad happens to one of us. Until now, I still remembered the time when I told Tsubasa about my life. He was beyond furious when I told him and I had to calm him down before he did anything rash.

He suggested that I should run away from that place but I declined, I don't know what I was thinking back then but I declined the offer. From that time on, he kept on pestering me about running away from that place but I kept declining the offer. However, last week – I've had enough of everything; I don't want to be treated like trash anymore. I've decided to take up on Tsubasa's offer and run away from that awful place. We made a plan and decided to do it today.

Tsubasa's actually working as a part-time model for this company called Hyuuga Corp which is very famous for creating unbelievably talented stars. Obviously, he became really famous and every girl idolised him, including my _step-family_. Not forgetting that, he was the son of the famous actor – Kei Andou and Suzuka Andou who was a very famous model.

The plan is for him to suddenly visit my house and distract my step-family. When he's sure that he had successfully distracted them, he would give me a message from his cell phone and I will jump out from the window in my room and hide myself in his car. The driver would tell Tsubasa through his cell phone that I'm inside the car and we would quickly make our get away. He decided that I would live in his mansion for the time being since his parents are away and nobody's there. At first I was reluctant but then quickly gave in to his decision.

I sighed, was running away the right the thing to do? I shook my head at the thought; I have gone far enough to turn back, there's no turning back right now. I continued to daydream until Tsubasa snapped me out of my reverie, "Mikan, we're here."

I smiled at him and found myself gaping at his so called mansion. It was gigantic! I heard Tsubasa chuckle at my reaction and I glared at him, "It's not funny!" I retorted at him.

"To you it is not but to me it isn't." he said to me with a smug smile on his face.

"Meanie!" I furiously said it to him.

He laughed at me and ushered me to go outside with him. I went outside and followed him who led the way to the front door. He rang the door bell and a maid opened it not forgetting to say her greetings to him. He nodded at her in acknowledgement and both of us went to the living room just to have our jaw's drop to the ground.

In front of us there were six boys, they were making themselves at home until one of them noticed Tsubasa and me gaping at the doorway of the living room.

"Tsubasa, it has been awhile and who's the girl?"

"Kaname, what are you doing here?!" Tsubasa shouted at him.

"You mean your mom hadn't told you?" The boy named Kaname asked Tsubasa.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to live here for a month,"

"What!?" I suddenly shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

Oops, I didn't shout just now? Did I?! TELL ME I DIDN'T!

* * *

How was it? You decide ;]

If you spot a mistake, do tell me! I suck when it comes to editing!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Meet the cousins

It looks like I ended up publishing this chapter earlier than expected :) and I presume that you are happy?

**Be warned of the million grammatical errors that would stumble upon when reading this chapter. Yeah, I've re-read it but it's like 2:39 AM here and I don't think my eyes can spot that many mistakes with the state that I'm in. Lolz**

Dedicated to those who are currently reading this story, I love you! :)

**Disclaimer: disclaimed

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Meet them cousins.

'_I can't believe it. You actually had the guts to do it,'_

Kaname said with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well, what can I say? That's just me." I smiled at him as I went over his features. His hair was purple in color while his eyes were a darker shade of purple. I wanted to ask him about the shade of his eyes when he interrupted my curious thoughts, "No, my eyes are natural. Aren't they pretty? But it seems like black cat's eyes are far more superior." Kaname ruffled his hair as these words flew out of his mouth.

"Black Cat? Who is he? Or she?" I voiced out my uncertainties as I gave him a confused look.

"You don't know Black Cat? I guess it can be safely said that you're living in a cave." Kaname smirked at me.

"Shut up," I retorted back at him as I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously, you don't know black cat?" Kaname trailed off as he leaned back on his seat.

"Well, I remember some of my friends talking about this _'Black Cat'_ person. Does that count?" I said as I tried my best in identifying this so-called '_Black Cat'_ person.

"I'll take that as a no," Kaname replied as he slightly chuckled.

"Hey guys! Aren't you eating?" A shout interrupted our soon to be serious conversation.

Both of us searched for the source of the voice and found ourselves looking at Tsubasa, my best friend. His murky blue hair slightly disheveled, eyes dancing with amusement, hands were infested with peanut butter and the same can be said about his radiant face.

I snickered at the state that he was in, "I thought you were just making peanut butter sandwiches. What happened?" I heard Kaname shouted back at him.

"A lot has happened. Come here!" his smile was wider now as he ushered Kaname to enter the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kaname laughed as he slightly jogged towards the kitchen. I saw his face turn into an amused one as he entered the kitchen just to hear him shout, "Eff!"

I laughed at this but I didn't notice two figures lurking behind me. By the time I noticed their presence, it was too late – I was captured. I screamed my head off as I tried wriggling out of their strong grip but that deemed impossible. I heard one of the two – Kei, whose hair was red as blood when paired off with his blue pools which give off friendly vibes, shout at the top of his lungs, "This kid is so damn hard to handle!"

I could hear the other one – Sei, his twin brother, whose hair was turquoise with red streaks at the end and eyes green as trees replied to him, "At least you got that right bro." the words went out of him mouth as he grunted when I kicked something which felt like his foot.

Both of them came to a halt at the kitchen's entrance and I don't think I like what I'm witnessing right now, the room was what you call a peanut butter haven, the counters, walls and even the floor was infested with peanut butter.

I saw Kaname, now covered with peanut butter from head to toe, holding a jar of peanut butter while leaning on the door of the refrigerator. While Ruka, who had the typical prince charming look - blonde hair and clear blue orbs, taking cover behind a chair, also holding a jar of peanut butter. I could see, Koko – dirty brown hair and shining gold orbs, awake from his slumber and now hiding under the dining table while holding another jar of peanut butter.

This led me to think how many jars of peanut butter they have but that thought ceased from my mind when I heard Tsubasa, who was sitting down on the dining table, covered with peanut butter said these words, "We have yet make her feel welcomed, right guys?"

Then it dawned to me, I'll be covered in peanut butter in no longer than a few good seconds if I ever step in the kitchen. Thstwas when I felt the twins loosen their grip on me and pushed me into the kitchen, into hell - covered in peanut butter that is.

**

* * *

**

"Wasn't that fun Mikan?" Kaname disturbed me from drying my hair any further. I sent an exasperated sigh at him as I continued drying my hair and observed my surroundings; everyone was fresh from the shower. I chuckled as I recalled back what happened after I entered the peanut butter war, peanut butter could be seen flying about the room heading towards any direction the shooter wants it to go to. It ended with all of us peanut butter infested and looking like pigs that just can't get enough of bathing in the mud.

Now, all of us gathered in the living room and feeling rather content with each other's presence. I moved my gaze to the plasma television which was now airing an action-packed movie, it was centered on an assassin who was just given the yet to be the most complicated mission ever.

I could feel all eyes on me when I said, "Wow, I would kill to live like that."

"You'll regret that you've once wished for that." Ruka whispered as he heaved a sigh and messed up his perfectly combed blonde hair with a half-hearted smile creeping up on his face.

I gave him a questioning look as I glanced at Tsubasa, who gave curt nod and tilted his head left. I moved my gaze to the left and met Kaname's purple orbs, "Think carefully Mikan, where have you heard Black Cat before?"

**

* * *

**

I lazily plopped on the warm, inviting bed that Tsubasa had provided me with. I stared at the ceiling as I recollected back as to what had happened back at the living room, the serious conversation centering on a certain black cat. Before I fell asleep, I remembered that I had forgotten to tell Tsubasa's other cousins to keep my presence here a secret but I shook that thought off, thinking that I will definitely tell them tomorrow but only for me to forget about it the next day and the next few days until it reached exactly one month in which I have not told them.

Exactly one month I tell you and apparently that one month is enough for my step family to search for me as I found out that my step-family was standing outside the mansion, accompanied by some police cars, waiting for me. This marks the start of my great journey, a journey which changed my whole life.

* * *

**Soon to be published, Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

**

* * *

**

Just so you know, I rushed the ending. You could see it too, right?

Teasers are on my profile just for your information :) Review if you would like to but they are appreciated ;) I want review that comes from a willing reader, not a forced one.

**Should I turn the genre of this fic to Adventure? and write an adventure themed fic? or should I just stick to writing romance comedy?**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to those who can guess, Who is Black Cat? and What is his role in this story? **

**-hint- Natsume is NOT the Black Cat :)**

**Good Luck! :)**

Have a good day ahead of you~


End file.
